warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapleshade- Her Hidden Past
Story by Silver UP FOR ADOPTION! GO TO MY BLOG TO ADOPT IF YOU WANT IT! This story is non canon. It may contain false characters, plots, and places. No copyright intended. Prologue A kit was born, it's white and orange fur glimmering, a beautiful cat with a powerful destiny. She had already been seen by other cats then Starclan... "She could be one of us" a gray she-cat with green eyes growled. "Don't be mouse-brained Leafclaw! Look at her! She's weak! She'll be spoiled by her parents." a black tom hissed, unsheathing his claws. His hazel eyes darkened as he saw Leafclaw roll her eyes. "Do you doubt Shrewdust's courage Leafclaw?" a orange she-cat growled, stepping out from behind the trees. "Of course not Duskstar!" Leafclaw spat, but sheathing her claws. "We will trust Leafclaw with this... Maplekit. If the kit lives and is loyal Leafclaw will be honored. If you fail, you will not live another moment. Leafclaw gulped. "Yes Duskstar" she choked. "Good" Duskstar purred, a claw tracing a clump of moss. Then she tore it out of the ground and shredded it so viciously the remains were lost to the wind. The cat turned, and left. Leafclaw stared at Shrewdust with hate in her eyes. Then he too, padded away, leaving Leafclaw looking down on the fragile bundle that was her honor or her death sentence. "Maplekit" she whispered. TBC Chapter 1-Maplekit Maplekit growled playfully as she snuck up playfully on her father. “Yah!” she squealed, jumping on his back. “Oh no! Help!” Sunscratch yowled, collapsing. A few cats glanced over, annoyed, while everyone else just ignored her. Firekit! You get back here this instant!" Firekit sighed and trudged back to his mother, Leafshimmer. Maplekit pitied Firekit. He had siblings but they died, and his mother had turned bitter and shoved him away. "Maplekit!" Maplekit's mom, Dewshine, was loving and gentle. Maplekkit padded back to the nursery and snuggled against her mother. Maplekit fell asleep. Kits! They were wailing somewhere! Maplekit opened her eyes and she was in water. She couldn't swim. Water threw her under, choking her, killing her. All the while kits yowling, calling for help. Maplekit sat straight up. It was dark in the Nursery. Everyone was asleep. Except Firekit. Maplekit watched Firekit. The tom was watching her. Then he stood up and started collecting her moss from the floor. WHen he had gathered up all of it, he shaped it into a nest shape again. Maplekit lay down in it awkwardly. Firekit sat beside her, washing her flank smoothly. SHe closed her eyes and fell asleep once again. Maplekit woke up. It was nearly sunhigh, and squeals from outside drew her attention. As she stepped out, her paw dug into a sharp stone just outside the den's entrance. Hissing, she stumbled backwards, right into Firekit. Maplekit fell over and Firekit landed under her. "Sorry!" she squealed, clambering of him. She licked at her pad awkwardly. Firekit purred and shook himself off. As he did, their leader, Ashstar, leaped to the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join the highrock for a Clan meeting!" he called,standing proudly before the Clan. "We have 2 kits who have reached their 6th moon. Firekit and Maplekit!" Maplekit walked forward, the pain in her foot disappearing from excitment. Chapter 2-Firepaw Firepaw stood beside Maplepaw. His mentor, Sunscratch, was Maplepaw's father. Maplepaw was assaigned to Leafshimmer. Firepaw stared at Maplepaw. Her eyes were wide with disgust at her mentor. Her eyes met his, and she flicked her tail. Firepaw pounced swiftly on a fat vole. "Good!" Sunscratch purred. "No!" Firepaw's ears pricked as he heard an angry yowl. Standing up, he padded towards the sounds. "No! You are supposed to avoid twigs you idiot!" Leafshimmer screeched. She brought her unsheathed paws down Maplepaw's side. Firepaw grabbed his mother and swung her off of Maplepaw. He grabbed some cobwebs from a nearby log and applied them clumsily. "Thanks" she purred. Firepaw pulled her to her feet and started leading her to camp. "My apprentice is not relieved of her duties!" Leafshimmer growled, yanking Maplepaw away. Sunscratch winced. "Maybe we should let her rest." "No! She's an apprentice! She's supposed to work!" Leafshimmer hissed, throwing Maplepaw onto the ground. Sunscratch unsheathed his claws. "My daughter needs rest!" he roared. Firepaw slipped inbetween the arguing warriors. "Stop it!" he begged. Growling, he tried to pick Maplepaw up. Leafshimmer let out a roar, clawing towards Sunscratch's throat. The warrior gasped, then collapsed. Firepaw picked up his mentor by the scruff and carried him home. By the time Firepaw reached camp he was covered in blood. But Sunscratch was still alive. As soon as he entered the clan erupted. "Leafshimmer" Firepaw panted "is insane." Then he tore back into the forest for Maplepaw. When he reached the clearing he stopped dead. Leafshimmer was barking orders at Maplepaw. "-Now, climb as high as you can go!" Maplepaw dragged herself to her paws and started climbing a very tall tree. "You don't want me to catch you!" Leafshimmer warned, starting up the tree herself. Chapter 3-Maplepaw Maplepaw gasped and started cimbing higher. "Maplepaw stop!" she heard Firepaw yowl. But she also heard Leafshimmer, and she was gaining. Panicking, she climbed higher and higher until she was at the top. Her mentor climbed up beside her. Leafshimmer unsheathed her claws. "Prepare for your punishment." She laughed. Maplepaw backed away, and jumped. She landed beside Firepaw. There were her clanmates, staring down at her. Leafshimmer landed lightly beside her apprentice. "Maplepaw tried to kill me." she announced. Firepaw leaped to his feet and started arguing. There was too much noise. Too much light. Then Maplepaw blacked out. Maplepaw opened her eyes. "Broken ribs and a sprained paw" Olivetail was muttering to Shrewstar. He broke of and bounded to Maplepaw. "Are you okay?" the medicine cat asked. "It hurts" Maplepaw moaned, closing her eyes. "If it makes you feel anybetter, Leafshimmer is no longer your mentor." 'Is she still in the Clan?" Maplepaw asked, opening her eyes again. "Yes." Shrewstar said awkwardly. "No!" Maplepaw yowled, struggling to sit up. "Lay still!" Olivetail growled. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Maplepaw fell asleep again. When Maplepaw woke up it was dark out. Firepaw was watching her. She watched him pad over to her. He sat beside her and licked her fur, keeping her warm. Relaxing against him, she felt a surge of anger. ''They let Leafshimmer get away with it. ''Maplepaw thought. ''I will have my revenge. '' Maplepaw opened her eyes. She felt a moment of happiness, then felt a stab of pain along her paw and chest. Wincing, she woke Flamepaw up. "Time to leave." she said, poking him gently with a paw. "Right." he purred standing up and padding to the entrance. He paused. "I'll visit you later." Flamepaw mewed awkwardly. Then he walked out of the den, leaving Maplepaw more miserable then before. Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate